No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes
by Lola300
Summary: Siempre estuvo a su lado y no lo valorizó cuando podía. Ahora es demasiado tarde. YAOI - [SEALSHIPPING], Scandalshipping.


**Yu-Gi-Oh! © Kazuki Takahashi**

 **Parejas:** Sealshipping (Mahado x Atem), Scandalshipping (Seth x Atem)

 **Advertencia:** YAOI, lemon.

 **Duración:** Long fic

 **+18**

 **Nota:** Espero que les guste. ¡Es mi venganza hacia Atem! Lo haré sufrir :D

Hablando en serio xD, es un fanfic que lo planeé hace tiempo.

Advierto que no sé mucho de la cultura egipcia antigua, por eso investigo mucho , aunque puede que me salga un poco. :)

Espero que les guste :D

* * *

.

Dos jóvenes concentrados en un juego común en esa cultura antigua como lo era Egipto. El _Senet,_ un juego de estrategia donde participan dos jugadores y cada uno trata de sacar todas las fichas del otro jugador. Un muchacho con una posición importante jerárquicamente analizaba el campo del tablero; con una mano rozando su barbilla y pensando qué estrategia utilizar. Un príncipe a pesar de ser muy joven, tenía una inteligencia y una sabiduría natural que muchos sorprendían; era hábil para los juegos y tenía una cierta competitividad a quienes se le enfrentaba; sin embargo, sentía que la mayoría se dejaban ganar por ser exactamente lo que era… El príncipe.

—Le juro que no me estoy dejando ganar. —comentó un chico mayor que el heredero al trono de Egipto. Su protector, era alguien dedicado y fiel a él, además era su amigo de la infancia en el cual el príncipe podía contarle lo que sea y desahogarse sus emociones en él; Mahado era un estudiante del Sacerdote Thabit, era el heredero a poseer un artículo poderoso conocido como _Sortija Milenaria_ , que no cualquier persona podía obtenerla, debía tener una mente fuerte y una magia interior poderosa para controlarlo; el aprendiz desde muy joven ha sido entrenado para eso exactamente y ser uno de los futuros sacerdotes de la corte del faraón.

El príncipe miró de frente a su amigo tratando de disimular su molestia.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Noto que algo le molesta; creer que muchos pierden a propósito porque usted es el príncipe.

—No deberían. —suspiró con desgano. —Quiero que por lo menos me traten como alguien normal y así el juego se tornaría más desafiante.

—Yo no trato de perder, es solo que… No soy tan bueno para los juegos como usted.

—Ya lo sé… —el más joven dio una pequeña sonrisa moviendo una pieza. El mayor no pudo evitar responderle de la misma manera. Al calcular la luz del sol que alumbraba parte del palacio, se dio cuenta que ya era tiempo de volver a sus deberes.

—Debo irme, tengo entrenamiento con el maestro.

—Oye, ¿supiste que un nuevo sacerdote estará sirviendo a mi padre? Dicen que es el más joven que ha entrado a la corte, pero es muy habilidoso. Obtuvo las mejores calificaciones.

—Sí, lo escuché. —bajó vagamente su mirada, tratando de disimular su desanimo. En cierta forma eso lo hacía sentir en desventaja y algo inferior. El heredero al trono se dio cuenta y buscó cómo animarlo.

—No te preocupes, tú eres igual de habilidoso. —comentó firmemente haciendo que su amigo se reanime.

—Gracias, prínc… —se le acercó un poco y susurrando su nombre. —Atem… —volvió a dedicarle una sonrisa algo que le agradaba mucho al príncipe. Solo él podía llamarlo por su nombre cuando estuviesen en privado, ya que no estaba permitido que nadie lo supiese hasta la hora de su muerte. Pocas veces se le veía Mahado en ese estado tan negativo, pero cuando lo estaba no le gustaba y buscaba la manera de animarlo junto a una pequeña aprendiz.

— ¿Seguimos jugando luego? —preguntó el heredero del trono y el mayor asintió. De repente una criada llegó hasta los dos con un importante aviso.

—Príncipe, el Gran Faraón ha pedido su presencia en la reunión con los sacerdotes. —el príncipe suspiró y se levantó de la mesa.

—Jugaremos después. —le dio una última sonrisa retirándose. La criada al ver que el príncipe no estaba a la vista de los dos, se acercó hasta Mahado para susurrarle algo al oído.

—Mahado-sama, ya está aquí el nuevo sacerdote, por eso el Gran Faraón realizó esa reunión. —sonrió algo traviesa. —Debería ir a ver.

—Yo no puedo… Aún no soy sacerdote para estar allá. —dijo recogiendo la tabla _Senet_. En cierta forma le daba curiosidad saber cómo era ese sacerdote que está robando la atención de todo el palacio, sin embargo eso también afirmaba que durante años de entrenamiento sentía que todavía faltaba para ser un gran sacerdote.

—No se preocupe, yo sé dónde puede mirar sin que lo vean. —La criada le hizo señas para que lo siguiera. Por un momento Mahado dudaba en ir, pero su curiosidad era aún mayor.

La muchacha se inmiscuyó a los alrededores del palacio y entró en una puerta que muy pocas personas sabían, hasta el mismo Mahado se sorprendió, aunque no del todo ya que mayormente las criadas recorrían casi todo el palacio diariamente y a menudo. Vio como la chica abrió la puerta, caminaron por un pasillo largo y angosto hasta llegar a un cuarto pequeño. Retiró un pequeño ladrillo dando vista al salón principal del palacio donde estaba el trono junto con el faraón, el visir, los sacerdotes y el príncipe a un lado de su padre; a su vez estaba un joven muchacho arrodillado para reverenciar a su majestad y a todos los presentes, cargando así un artefacto mágico conocido como uno de los artículos del milenio, _Cetro Milenario_.

—Así que ese es el nuevo sacerdote. —comentó la criada asombrada e intrigada mientras escuchaba al visir Siamun presentándolo a la corte; mientras tanto Mahado solo se dedicaba a observar sin comentar o responderle, no podía engañarse que sentía en cierta forma envidia, tan joven y ya está al lado del faraón sirviéndole.

—Él es el nuevo amo del Cetro del Milenario, el sacerdote Seth. Sus padres murieron hace tiempo, pero pasó las pruebas con los máximos puntajes. Un hombre así nace cada diez años. —informó el visir Siamun a todos presentes revelando sus habilidades. El faraón Akhenamkhanen mostraba mucho interés y una gran satisfacción al saber que tendrá un sacerdote con mucha potencia para servir al reino.

—Levántate, Seth. —ordenó con cautela al nuevo sacerdote. Este obedeció y le dedicó una sonrisa de lealtad ante su presencia.

— ¡Mi faraón, prometo esforzarme por el bien de la nación! —respondió el joven sacerdote firmemente.

El futuro faraón solo se dedicó a observar mientras todo pasaba; al principio no mostraba interés hacia él; le parecía un sacerdote cualquiera, pero a medida que el visir nombraba sus habilidades, sintió cierta curiosidad en él, ya que muy pocas personas tenía esas características para servir como sacerdote en el palacio.

—Por ser el más joven, te sentaras a la derecha de mi hijo, el príncipe de Egipto.

— ¿Ser… la mano derecha del príncipe? —susurró Mahado, de una forma poco audible para la criada que lo acompañaba. No pudo evitar mostrar decepción, pues eso era para lo que él se estaba preparando, servirle al príncipe como su mano derecha.

Esto no pasó desapercibido por Atem y dio una pequeña mueca de molestia hacia el sacerdote Seth, ya que era muy obvio que Mahado sería su mano derecha, pero debía mantener la compostura, al fin muy acabo, Seth sería su sacerdote también y como futuro faraón, no deberá mostrar favoritismo.

Al pasar el tiempo, comenzaron a llegar los sirvientes del palacio trayendo comida y bebidas dignas de un festín, para celebrar la llegada de un nuevo miembro a la corte. El faraón solo duró muy poco tiempo con ellos; últimamente ha tenido recaídas en cuanto a su salud, sin embargó dejó a cargo a su hijo para agarrar experiencia como futuro gobernante. Los sacerdotes y la nobleza presente en el palacio se inclinaron por la marcha del rey y reverenciaron al príncipe, cosa que no le gustaba mucho al menor.

—Debemos irnos. —comentó Mahado queriendo salir de esa angosta habitación; no negaba que se sentía decepcionado al escuchar todo esos halagos de parte del visir y del faraón, y sentirse que aún le faltaba mucho para ser sacerdote.

— _Mahado-sama_ … —llamó la criada viendo algo raro en él. — ¿Ocurrió algo? —El hombre negó con la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa para que no pensara más en ello. Siguió caminando hasta toparse con la puerta que los llevó al sitio anterior, la abrió poco a poco se asomó por el pasillo para asegurarse si habían guardias. Al ver que no había ninguna alma asomada, salió de ese pasadizo oculto y caminó junto a la criada. Miró por un momento la gran puerta grande del salón principal donde todos los sacerdotes y la nobleza celebraban.

— ¡Mahado! —llamó fuertemente con autoridad dejando paralizado al nombrado mientras la criada se inclinaba.

— ¡Maestro! —el menor volteó y se inclinó con la cabeza cabizbaja. La criada vio la seña del Maestro Thabit que se retirara haciendo caso a su orden, mirando por última vez a Mahado.

— ¿Qué haces por aquí? —preguntó extrañado, pues mayormente su alumno no rompía las reglas de estar espiando en reuniones no autorizadas.

—Yo… —Mahado no sabía que decir, y sentía vergüenza que su maestro lo haya visto. — ¡Discúlpeme! Ya me retiro. —el sacerdote iba decir algo pero no llegó hacerlo hasta que una voz poderosa pero sabia se escuchó en todo el pasillo.

— ¿Por qué te vas? —preguntó el soberano de Egipto viendo al amigo de infancia de su hijo.

— ¡Faraón! —Mahado bajó su cabeza y colocó su mano en su pecho, de lado izquierdo, como señal de respeto hacia su rey.

—Mahado, ¿por qué no va a celebrar con los demás?

—Pero… eso solo es para la nobleza y los sacerdotes, mi faraón.

—Pronto serás el futuro sacerdote de mi corte cuando tu maestro se retire, no veo por qué no estar en la celebración. —dio un gesto agradable. —Además, eres amigo de mi hijo y creo que él se sentirá feliz de tenerte a su lado. —los ojos de Mahado brillaron de nuevo y volvió hacerle una reverencia más emocionada.

—Eso le iba a explicar. Te estaba buscando para que me acompañes y conozcas al nuevo sacerdote ya que pronto trabajaras con él.

— ¿E-En serio, maestro?

—Tu maestro debe retirarse pronto, su enfermedad empeorará si sigue forzando su _Kaa_.

—Maestro… —el joven no pudo evitar dedicarle una mirada triste; en cierta forma, su tutor era el padre más cercano que había tenido desde que su familia murió cuando era apenas un niño; el sacerdote Thabit lo recogió de las calles de Egipto muriendo de hambre y siendo maltratado por los civiles, pues era huérfano y no había nadie quién lo defendiera. Su intención de salvarlo era que por alguna razón, le recodó a su hijo que había fallecido a temprana edad, pero más adelante se dio cuenta que Mahado poseía un increíble _Kaa_ , mucho más poderoso que el de él, y decidió entrenarlo para convertirlo en su sucesor. El faraón había decidido que Mahado viviera en el palacio, el príncipe se había encariñado con él desde su nacimiento, sobretodo que no siempre podía estar con su hijo por su deber como faraón, sin embargo, Mahado se había convertido en su protector natural, eso alegraba y tranquilizaba al rey de algún modo.

Thabit tomó el hombro de su alumno dándole mirada cálida.

—Mi hora pronto llegará, Mahado, y saldaré cuenta con los dioses pronto. Por ahora, me interesa terminar de prepararte antes de retirarme. —el joven asintió y devolvió la sonrisa de la misma forma que su maestro.

—Mahado, disfruta de la celebración. —dijo el rey despidiéndose para ir a descansar. Tanto el sacerdote como su pupilo bajaron la cabeza reverenciándolo, mientras el faraón se retiraba con guardias detrás de él con intensión de protegerlo. Últimamente se había sentido mal y ha reposado más de lo debido en el día, cosa que preocupaba a los sacerdotes.

—Bien, entremos.

.

.

 **XxX**

.

.

La nobleza y los sacerdotes degustaba los alimentos. Atem por otro lado, no quería sentarse en el trono de su padre, aún no se sentía con el atrevimiento de hacerlo por no ser faraón. Decidió incluirse junto a los demás, sentándose en el suelo y comer junto a ellos; en cierta forma, al príncipe le importaba muy poco la jerarquía que existía en su país, pensaba que quería conocer más a fondo quién lo rodea y la mejor forma sería interactuar cerca de ellos. A su lado estaba el nuevo sacerdote Seth mirando a todos como si fuesen inferiores a él y se abstenía a conversar con ellos, sin embargo a quién le gustaría conversar sería con el heredero al trono de Egipto, y que mejor forma que empezar a ganar su confianza desde ahora estando tan cerca de él, sobretodo que tenía más posibilidad de ser su mano derecha. El príncipe por otro lado, tenía buen instinto y sentía que no le agradaba mucho la actitud del sacerdote Seth, que no interactuaba con los demás, como si los minimizara a todos, pero tenía que aceptarlo por ahora.

—Príncipe, será un privilegio trabajar con usted cuando sea faraón. —Comentó Seth con un tono de respeto pero con un toque de atrevimiento.

—Así será, sacerdote Seth. —respondió con algo de dureza, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por el otro.

— ¿Por qué el príncipe me mira de esa manera?, ¿he hecho algo malo para molestarlo?

—No ha hecho nada que merezca mi disgusto. No imagine cosas. —dijo firme tomando un poco de vino. El sacerdote Seth no pudo evitar ver un objeto en la mano del príncipe.

—Oh, por lo que veo, es una pieza de _Senet_.

— ¿Lo ha jugado?

—Claro, soy muy bueno, de hecho, nadie me ha podido vencer.

— ¿Ah sí? —Atem no pudo evitar mirarlo con incredulidad.

— Al parecer no me cree. —rió con arrogancia el joven sacerdote. —Qué tal si en un momento que se pueda, le pruebo que digo la verdad —no dejó de sonreírle con prepotencia, cosa que sorprendió al heredero al trono; jamás nadie se atrevía a desafiarlo y estar seguro en ganar sin tener resistencia por su posición jerárquica. Seth se acercó un poco más para que los demás no lo escucharan, cosa que asombró mucho a Atem. —Y le aseguro que aunque usted sea el príncipe, no le dejaré el camino fácil. No me gusta perder.

El príncipe no podía dejar de mirarlo; de alguna forma le parecía misterioso ese sacerdote, no le importaba en absoluto su posición, se veía tan seguro desafiándolo que simplemente lo dejó algo inquieto. Atem tomó otro pequeño sorbo dejando luego mirando hacia el frente con una sonría desafiante.

—No se haga ilusiones, sacerdote Seth, conmigo no será nada fácil ganar. —la mirada que le dedicó cambio drásticamente de una forma más intensa, de esa mirada que nunca nadie se la dedicó. El sacerdote sonrió al saber que cumplió su objetivo que su futuro rey le prestara atención. El príncipe volvió a mirar hacia el frente y vio una figura muy reconocida por él acercándose al festín, cambiando su expresión rápidamente a una sonrisa más brillosa, pero de una manera distinta a la que le dedicó a la persona que hablaba anteriormente. El sacerdote Seth notó ese cambio al fijarse en esa persona que había llegado. — ¡Estás aquí! —expresó Atem. Mahado le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa y eso alarmó al nuevo sacerdote, ¿cómo tiene la osadía esa persona en saludar a un príncipe, a su futuro faraón de esa forma tan informal? Atem le hizo seña para que se sentara junto a él. Mahado saludó a los demás sacerdote y la nobleza que estaba ahí reverenciándose como se debía.

—Thabit, trajiste a tu discípulo, me había extrañado que no lo hicieras anteriormente. —Comentó la sacerdotisa Anat, elegida por el artículo "Collar del Milenio" —No pude mandar a buscar a Isis ya que ha estado muy cansada últimamente.

Atem insistía constantemente que Mahado se sentara a su lado, y Thabit señaló que podía hacerlo sobre todo si lo pide el príncipe. Algo nervioso caminó hasta allá sentándose al lado de su protegido, sonriéndole. Por otro lado, el nuevo sacerdote no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada desaprobatoria.

—No se supone que esto es una celebración de solo sacerdotes y de la nobleza. —comentó irónicamente Seth tomando su vino. Mahado frunció el ceño, pero no podía ni debía comenzar una discusión ya que Seth es su superior, por ahora. Dio su reverencia como correspondía.

—Soy sucesor de Thabit, sacerdote Seth.

—Ahm ya veo, pero, ¿por sus habilidades o porque su maestro se retira? —otra vez Mahado se sentía mal por ello e inferior. Tal vez el sacerdote Seth tenía razón, sin embargo trataría de no mostrarlo porque a pesar de todo, quería estar con el príncipe, trabajar por el país a su lado cuando se convierta en faraón. Tomó vino y trataba de ignorarlo, pero demostró que con su silencio, Seth había conseguido incomodarlo, cosa que Atem le molestó.

—Sacerdote Seth, Mahado es muy habilidoso, por eso lo eligieron para ser el próximo sacerdote.

— ¿Nuestro príncipe debe estar defendiendo a cualquiera?

—Porque soy el príncipe es que debo defender a los que no pueden.

— ¿Y es que el _futuro sacerdote_ no puede hacerlo? —dio una mirada desafiante. — ¿Cómo podría realizar su labor con el faraón y la seguridad del palacio si ni siquiera puede defenderse?

—Puedo hacerlo, sacerdote Seth, es solo que no es el lugar para discusiones. —fue lo último que dijo el próximo sacerdote de la sortija del milenio. Seth solo sonrió sintiéndose satisfecho por lograr su cometido, sentirse superior. Por otra parte, Mahado, aunque logró apaciguar los comentarios intencionales del nuevo sacerdote, seguía sintiéndose inferior a él

Seth sentía tenía que ser mejor sacerdote para el faraón y para el próximo que le seguirá. Observó al príncipe, que lo miraba con desaprobación ya que se dio cuenta de sus intenciones al "atacar" a Mahado. Aun así, el nuevo sacerdote le dedicó una mirada con determinación e hizo que este se estremeciera, y que a pesar de todo, así sea el príncipe de Egipto, no dejaría sentirse superior antes los "amigos" del futuro faraón.

Atem por primera se sintió inferior, y eso no lo iba a permitir…

 _Y le sonrió sin darse cuenta._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **Edades de los personajes:** Mahado (21), Seth (19), Atem (16)

Espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos pronto ^^


End file.
